


Grilled Cheese and Burgers

by iArgent



Series: The Stupid College AU Nobody Wanted or Needed [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alistair being cute, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Niro being happy, Solas being a bro, Solas being a pretty decent friend and roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Niro finally make their crappy lunch date. It goes well. Mostly thanks to Solas, but Niro doesn't need to know how good Alistair's roommate is at calming the man down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grilled Cheese and Burgers

“I had doubts about living with a human, but I’m pretty sure the hilarity makes up for it.”

Alistair looked up from where he was fumbling with his sleeve. It was a bit overlong and he didn’t want the folded sleeve to look sloppy. “What’s hilarious?” He finally questioned his roommate.

“You’re going to the cafeteria. You needn’t be dressed over well.”

Alistair considered, nodding slowly. He was pleased to see Solas smiling encouragingly “So…You think this is too fancy?”

The elf tipped over backwards, letting loose the most exasperated noise Alistair had ever heard.

“Still waiting.”

Solas sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face before walking over to the human, pushing him lightly out of the way, shoving his hand in the closet, and coming up with the first T-shirt he found. He brandished it at Alistair “Nothing with buttons. Have you ever had anybody express interest in you before?” He snorted in a friendly type of disgust.

Alistair blushed.

Solas chuckled and reached up to pat the humans shoulder “I’m here for you.”

“Thanks.”

Thankfully after changing Alistair and Solas had time to chat without the humans nerves in the way. “So, you’ve known Niro long?” He asked.

“We’ve had classes together the last two years.” Solas admitted offhandedly “He’s a talented researcher, and one of the few people I don’t hate working with.”

“Oh. I never asked, what’s your major?”

Solas smiled “I study thaumaturgy. I have an emphasis on researching the Fade, and the creatures within.”

“Oh, so you’re a mage then?”

Solas nodded “Yes. And the Fade is something of a “happy place” for me.  What do you plan on studying?”

Alistair cleared his throat “Oh, I..” He trailed off.

“Yes?”

“Well, my..Parents wanted me to go into theology and join the military branch, the Templar training school? With the build up classes I could get here.”

“I see. And what would you like to do?”

“Not..The Templars. I believe in Andraste as much as the next man, but the Chantry isn’t something I always..Like? And I’m not particularly..”

“Religious?”

“That’s the word.”

“So you have no idea?”

“Well I had some ideas. But I couldn’t investigate much at home. I should probably pull out of the Chant study while I’m at it.”

Solas tilted his head, smile mischievous “You shouldn’t pull out of the Chant Club.”

“Please tell me that wasn’t a really blasphemous sex joke?”

“I couldn’t quite decide if it was or not, I’m glad you were there with me.” Solas laughed “But that’s not why you shouldn’t quit. We’ve all been drafted into attending, Niro, Da’Mi, Gilraen, Cullen, me…And numerous others. Leliana is a good friend, and you needn’t worry about it being self-flagellating. She has a very…Spiritual view of the chant.”

“Spiritual?”

“She thinks the maker is here yet, the Chantry is failing and discriminatory, and we should treat everybody with kindness and acceptance.” Solas rattled off “To, state a few things. She’s also overly fond of nugs.”

Alistair felt the grin stretch his face “Well if there’s nugs.”

There was a knock at the door, and with a hand gesture from Solas, Alistair was off on his first date.

The first thing he noticed about the cafeteria, was that it was loud. Niro guided him off to the side and they left their keys at the table to mark it as taken.

“Just pick a line and hope there’s food at the end.” Niro explained “If there isn’t, they refill every few minutes. I’ll, meet you by the table?”

Alistair nodded as Niro took off into the crowd. White head vanishing in a crowd of Qunari.

After what felt like forever, Alistair, plus one burger and the largest amount of fries possible were on their way back to the table. Niro was there, tearing chunks off of what appeared to be a grilled cheese and dipping it in red soup.

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup?”

Niro smiled “It’s one of my favorites. Burger and fries? Classic.”

After eating a few moments in comfortable silence, the elf looked up, “So, I never asked, do you have a major yet?”

Alistair cleared his throat “I was just talking to Solas about it, actually. My parents want me to join the Templar order, I’d…prefer not. So I don’t know.”

Niro tilted his head “Well, what do you like?”

Alistair started a bit confused “Ah. I like history, athletics, reading. I actually do enjoy learning new things.”

Niro smiled “And what are you signed up for?”

“Mostly theology classes.”

Niro nodded thoughtfully. “Well, you can add or drop classes at will for another two weeks. Shall we pick some new classes?” His smile was all teeth and mischief.

“I. Yeah, sounds good.” Alistair agreed before a pause “So, what’s your major?”

Niro smiled “Thaumaturgy. Emphasis in healing and primal. And my second one is Ancient Civ.”

“Doubling up?”

“What can I say, I love magic and I love history, so I just..Went with it. It sucks, don’t be like me.”

The rest of their meal was small talk. And Alistair couldn’t bring himself to care. Judging by how happy he felt, and Niro’s expression, maybe he hadn’t needed to be worried in the first place.


End file.
